


tethered to your bones

by ill_burn_that_bridge



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to.., M/M, Not Shining Level tho--, Old Men Being Idiots, Old Men Clearly in Love but in Total Denial, Vampires, just a lil' bit, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_burn_that_bridge/pseuds/ill_burn_that_bridge





	tethered to your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitecreame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitecreame/gifts).



Personal endeavors always seem to have this certain way about them, eventually they’ll ravage any sense of free will from the poor individual possessing such an unyielding need to see it all the way through. Gabriel supposes it’s ironic, that a creature as old as him could ever truly be devoured. Seems fitting it would be Jack Morrison. The man had remained nameless to him for years, yet they still found a mutual sense of respect for one another despite being on opposing ends of the spectrum. Jack had been a hunter- a damn good one at that – who spent his life dedicated to the eradication of supernatural beings. The two of them managed to cross paths somewhere along the way, spilling a fair amount of each other’s blood long before either had spoken a single word to one another.  


It became quite the drawn-out game of cat and mouse. In truth, it had been fun at first, Gabriel even found himself looking forward to their little skirmishes. Still, everything good must come to an end. He’d existed long enough to know this, prepare for it, and yet… as he watched the rabid banshee dig its sharp claws into Morrison, leaving the man on the cusp of life, Gabriel couldn’t will himself to simply stand by and allow it. Not when he had a means to change it, to defy death once more by turning Jack. He knew it was part selfish, part pettiness. Told himself as much while he leaned into Jack’s ear, mouth dripping with blood, and whispered, “Now you’re one of us.” There was just something about the way being around Jack felt—that simple sentiment of requiescence the vampire couldn’t let slip through his fingers.  


Except, that’s precisely what he let happen.  


It only took a moment, a singular instance when Gabriel’s guard was down, for Jack to lodge a stake straight through vampire’s chest. Despite barely missing the vital organ, it sent a pretty clear message— _stay away_. A simple demand that he was not willing to heed. Which is exactly how Gabriel finds himself wandering this shitty part of town, pulling tabs on favors from old friends in hopes of finding Morrison.  


\---  


Abraded boots walked along the dampened asphalt with a rather trepid pace. Excess water from the wide spread puddles littering the street splashed up against darkened denim limbs as they took stride across the empty lot. Those few pedestrians still out this late, were all bundled up in coats and scarves. Gabriel tugged his own worn pea coat closer regardless of not rightly feeling the cold. Focus swept across the horizon getting a quick glimpse of illuminated sign for The Shrike Tavern as he heard the rumbling storm clouds overhead.  


Sullen atmosphere from outside quickly melted when the vampire took a step into the crowded bar. Auditory senses immediately picking up on the numerous boisterous conversations and the meaningless colloquy people carried on about. Exhausted form made its way through the mass of patrons blocking the bar before sights caught a vacant bar stool. Quickly taking a seat, hand fell against the oak top only to find the surface somewhat sticky. Perfect. Grimacing in disgust, Gabriel reached across to grab a handful of napkins to wipe his hands off.  


“Aw sweetie, let me get that for you.” The familiar soft-spoken voice caught attentions while barkeep moved a wet rag across the bar and then proceeded to use it on his hands.  


Jaw line clenched tightly, Reyes didn’t bother hiding the glare. “You’re too kind.”  


Bringing his hands downward the vampire continued to wipe at his hands with the few napkins he’d acquired, the woman behind the counter leaning in on her elbows. “You’re late.”  


Reyes growled, it’s low in pitch but still audible over the bustling bar scene. “I came as quickly as I could… you were supposed to detain him.”  


“I said I would stall him, Gabriel…” The older woman gives him a prominent leer before leaning even further over the bar. “I can’t rightly hog-tie the man in hopes that you’ll arrive in a timely manner before he destroys my entire backroom while trying to escape.”  


“This is so unlike you, Ana. It’s been my experience you’re not above dishing out impromptu naps when met with a stalemate.”  


“Yeah, well—I happen to like Jack.”  


Gabriel feels his fist clench while it lingers heavy at his side, “When did he leave?”  


“Hour—give or take.”  


Despite the alchemist being considered a long-time friend and ally, she sure knew how to push the aged vampire’s buttons with the utmost of ease. “You’re enjoying this?”  


“A little.” Ana eases her body a bit, pulling out two shots glasses, and proceeds to fill them to the brim with some vibrant crimson liquor of her own creation. _A peace offering_. “One for the road?”  


Fingertips graze across the ornate bar top, gradually drumming as if truly debating. Gabriel is already grabbing for his by the time Ana has hers up at the ready. “To problematic friends—”  


“—and the trouble they bring us.” she responds, clinking glass against glass.  


Reyes knows he won’t get much more from Ana Amari when she’s not willing to give it, and he doesn’t have the time to pry. It’s the first time he’s been this close to catching up to Jack in months. Aggression bubbles up within the aged immortal as sharp nails bite into his own skin. Instead of showing those true colors, he casts a warm smile and a nod of understanding with Amari excuses herself to bid to the needs of other customers.

They both know Gabriel won’t be here when she returns.  


\---  


Storm must have broken while he was wasting time, because the moment he steps outside it’s practically downpouring. Grumbling, Reyes bears his fangs if only to chastise himself. The rain won’t set him back too much, but it’s quite the fucking inconvenience. He manages to get a few yards away from the tavern before another voice speaks with an unacquainted drawl.  


“Thought you lot were a solitary type, yet here you are so desperate to find that other vamp.”  


Darkened eyes seek out the owner of such a brash sidestep into his personal affairs, Gabriel spots an oddly dressed man underneath an awning with a cigarette in hand. Smells what he is underneath the lingering smoke and alcohol. “How typical of a dog—to put its nose where it doesn’t belong.”  


Hands raise slightly as the other male tries to maintain a sense of calm, “Listen, I don’t mean nothing by it, just looks like you could use some help is all.”  


Reyes is unconvinced, “…and what do you expect in return?”  


The stranger pauses. Obviously didn’t want to open with a request, but must have realized that the vampire before him doesn’t rightly give a shit. “You’re friends with Amari, yeah?”  


Gabriel doesn’t say anything, just watches the other caustically.  


“I reckon she does favors for friends, am I wrong?”  


Reyes smiles, it’s unkind. “One would think, but Ana only does what Ana wants to do.”  


“I’ve got a friend who could really use her help—”  


The vampire interrupts the other, annoyance clearly bleeding through. “You make this heart wrenching plea to her yet?”  


“No. See, she won’t take too kindly to who we turned to first.”  


“Ah, right. Well, no one likes being a rebound.” Gabriel chuckles.  


“Didn’t have much of a choice.” Those words are cold, and Reyes can hear the ache resounding within them. If he were honest with himself, it would remind him very much of those phantom pangs he felt when Jack lay gasping for air in his arms.  


But he’s not honest with himself, “Not my problem.”  


“If you wanna find that boy of yours, I think you’ll make it your problem.” Gabriel’s on the stranger before the wolf even has a chance to blink, talons digging into the meat of unshaven neck without much restraint. Watching eagerly as the other struggles just to breathe. Even with the limited strength the mutt possesses without the full moon’s aid, he’s powerless to fight his way out of the vampire’s grip. “He means something to you, doesn’t he?” It’s a rather relaxed question considering the kids position, hell, Gabriel can feel the throat constrict in a desperate attempt to grant itself oxygen. “My friend, means _something_ to me too.”  


There’s a sense familiarity in those eyes that Gabriel recognizes, and he slowly lowers werewolf down. Remaining a bit too close as he prods at the kids nose, “Let’s see how good that snout of yours is.”  


\---  


It takes him and the boy - Jesse, whose name he eventually learns - the better part of three days to catch up to Morrison, and when they finally do—all Gabriel can smell is blood, so much blood. The stench is palpable, it burrows until there’s no sense denying what happened here can never be washed clean. Gabriel’s pace is slow as the two of them delve further into the abandoned warehouse, until he abruptly stops upon seeing Jack hunched over more than a few bodies, hearing Jesse pause just behind him. “You’re not needed here, meet me at The Shrike two days after the next full moon.”  


“That’s not for another month, you can’t just expect me to wait that long when I’ve done my—”  


“LEAVE US.” Reyes turns as his voice practically reverberates despite not being more than a whisper, those blackened irises blow with an unbridled rage. If the wolf wants to argue, let him. Gabriel will happily slit his throat where he stands. It’s a sentiment that must have been easily transcribed, because Jesse backs off with nothing more than a grumble of protest.  


Gabriel waits until he can no longer hear the quickened heartbeat of an impatient mutt before closing the distance between him and the other creature clinging to a body that’s long been drained. “Jack…” There’s no response at first, but he doesn’t expect there to be. Reyes slowly steps over a few bodies sprawled out across the ground. “Jack.” This time chilled, elongated digits reach out to grab a hold of the man’s shoulder which warrants the vampire his first response. Morrison quickly turns, snarling at him. “Now, now… that’s not a proper hello.”  


Jack is clearly lost to the blood-lust, and although quite the mess, it makes the sire bond all that more alluring whereas it’s usually protested. Reddened eyes blown wide lock with Gabe, while older vampire runs a thumb across Morrison's blood soaked lips. Which Jack early turns to follow in hopes of licking it off. There’s a sudden click of tongue against the back of sharpened incisors, “Ah, ah... I think you’ve had more than enough.” Gabriel smirks, slowly drawing it up to his own mouth and sucking it clean.  


“Fuck you.”  


“Aw, there he is.”  


As the hunter’s senses return to him, Jack manages to revert to that hard-pressed desire to distance himself from the thing that cursed him. In doing so, Morrison must realize what he’s done. Those darkened sights cast across the multiple bodies sprawled out across the floor in horror. The younger vampire starts muttering, distraught, and pulling at mussed hair while frantically backpedaling away from the massacre. “It’s not working—she said it would work, why isn’t it working anymore?!”  


The question isn’t directed at him, but Gabriel answers regardless. “The hunger always wins Jackie.”  


“You don’t get to call me that.”  


“Fine.” Reyes shifts with a gradual pace. “It’s the hunger—Jack.” He makes sure to enunciate the name properly, while eyes sweep across the bodies on the floor. They look to be members of some sort of gang, and Gabriel finds himself scoffing at the ideal he already knows to be true. “You’re so insistent on playing the martyr… won’t feed unless you can find someone who you feel deserves it.” He chuckles then, it’s dark—a rattled uneasiness that bellows throughout the abandoned warehouse. “Sooner or later, you’ll realize they’re all deserving.”  


“You don’t really believe that.”  


“Don’t I?”  


Jack shakes his head, those chilling blue eyes of his have returned, a vibrant transition. They look right through Gabriel. “I followed you for months, never saw you kill mercilessly—”  


“Well, as you mentioned, I did have a hunter on my ass... so don’t you suppose that it would have benefited me more to play nice?”  


“Oh, so you were trying to impress me then?”  


Reyes finds himself flustered, not entirely sure what exactly had gotten underneath his skin—the sheer fact that the man would assume a creature like him would ever stoop so low, or the notion that Jack wasn’t wrong. “Typical human-- to find the ideal of pity, admirable.”  


“You know, for someone who’s burdened, you sure did travel an awful long way to find me.”  


Something in Jack has shifted, a sense of smugness washes over those prominent features of his, and Gabriel realizes a little bit too late that he knows—maybe he’s always known.  


Despite the silence of the elder vampire, Morrison rises to his feet with a casual glance at their surroundings before motioning with his hands. “I’m clearly a fucking mess—perhaps we could give it another go, and you could teach me… help me find balance.”  


Reyes just looks towards the warehouse windows, graveled voice sounding almost detached as he shifts his weight. “Sun’ll be up in a few hours—” Even as he speaks, Gabriel’s already heading back towards the way he came, and there’s a subtle thrum of ache resounding within that he can’t quite place. Not until he turns to see Jack looking utterly dejected, as if at a complete loss, and then Gabriel realizes the bloody idiot thinks he’s going to leave him behind. A soft chuckle rattles up the hollow of his throat as Gabe fixates those warm eyes towards Jack, “You coming, or what?”


End file.
